1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic display device, and more particularly, an apparatus and method for measuring picture quality of a stereoscopic display device, and a picture quality analyzing method using the same, which quantify a motion artifact of a Three-Dimensional (3D) moving picture in consideration of even an undesired moving picture artifact caused by a motion and gray-to-gray crosstalk, and moreover measure a motion blur.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as 3D broadcast is practically provided, stereoscopic display devices are attracting much attention as next-generation display devices. Therefore, it is increasingly required to evaluate the optical characteristics of stereoscopic display devices and notify consumers of the excellences of products.
However, since stereoscopic display devices are in an initial market access stage and there is no evaluation system that is objective and standardized for the stereoscopic display devices, the objective optical characteristics of the stereoscopic display devices cannot be provided to consumers. Due to this reason, the vitalization of 3D broadcast and the provision of stereoscopic display devices are being delayed although the stereoscopic display devices are attracting much attention as next-generation display devices.
Therefore, a picture quality measuring apparatus (system) and method are required for quantifying a motion artifact of a 3D moving picture in consideration of a shadow (i.e., a moving picture artifact) caused by the optical characteristic (i.e., crosstalk) of a moving picture for a stereoscopic display device, and measuring a motion blur.